Until you Cry
by TheHookyPooky
Summary: An Hogwarts ist Partnerarbeit angesagt, doch Gryffindors und Slytherins werden gegen ihren Willen gemischt.... Aber es kommt außergewöhnliches dabei raus.
1. Prolog

**_Until you Cry_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Gehört alles JKR und da ich nicht JKR bin, gehört, alles nicht mir. Die Charaktere und die ganze Hogwarts- und Zauberergemeinschaft sind alles Ihres. Das Einzige was von mir stammt ist die Idee. Und bei der bitte ich sie nicht zu klauen. Falls Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FF's vorkommen, sind diese nicht absichtlich und auch nicht geklaut! 

**WARNINGS: Slash!** Don't like, don't read!, Ziemlich langgezogen und ein wenig OOC, wobei ich versuche Malfoy beim Arschloch zu lassen, jedoch hat selbst der Junge Gefühle! Potter bleibt ein wenig links liegen und Voldie ist sowieso unwichtig, und wer Hemione Granger ist, erfährt, man hier auch nicht wirklich... (bedeutet: die anderen Charas bekommen net so viel Aufmerksamkeit)

**PAIRINGS:** Von Anfang an: Hermione Granger x Viktor Krumm

**PART:** 0/3 (Ich zähle den Prolog nicht mit)

**A/N:** Also zur Erklärung, oder die, die es interessiert, hier von meinen Notizen, die Lehrer und der Stundenplan:

Geschichte der Zauberei - Prof. Binns  
Zauberkunst - Prof. Flitwick  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Prof. ???  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - Prof. Hagrid  
Verwandlung - Prof. McGonagall  
Astronomie - Prof. Sinistra  
Zaubertränke - Prof. Snape  
Kräuterkunde - Prof. Sprout  
Wahrsagen - Prof. Trelawney

**Montag:** Geschichte der Zauberei, Zauberkunst, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verwandlung, Verwandlung

**Dienstag:** Zaubertränke, Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Astronomie

**Mittwoch:** Wahrsagen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

**Donnerstag:** Geschichte der Zauberei, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde

**Freitag:** Zauberkunst, Wahrsagen, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke

Ach ja, ich suche einen Beta-Leser! Wer Interesse hat, soll sich bei mir melden, per Review oder sonst wie! Thx!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog I**

Unterricht war rein theoretisch gesehen so schon die Hölle, aber alles konnte so viel schlimmer werden, wenn das Eine geschah. Dieses Eine, wovor jedes Haus sich fürchtete, dieses Eine, was man nicht mal wagte in den Mund zu nehmen. Dieses Eine, wo sich meine Eingeweiden zusammen zogen und ich das Gefühl hatte, einem Haufen Todesser ausgeliefert zu sein, ohne meinem Zauberstab! Dieses Eine, wovon ich noch nie zu denken gewagt hatte. Man verpflichtete uns zu Partnerarbeit, vom Jahresanfang bis Jahresende, mit den Slytherin!

Ich sah argwöhnisch zum sprechenden Hut, der auf Mc Gonagalls Lehrertisch lag und neugierig uns Schüler begutachtete.  
„Wie ihr alle wisst, gibt es dieses Jahr Partnerarbeiten, bei dem je ein Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor zusammen arbeiten musst. Um die richtigen Partner auszuwählen haben Professor Dumbledore und ich beschlossen den sprechenden Hut zur Rate zu ziehen. Ich bitte alle Gryffindors erst vor zu treten und ihn auf zu setzen. Danach bitte die Slytherins, der sprechende Hut wird den passenden Gryffindor zum Slytherin sagen.", teilte uns Gonagall mit. Sie machte einen verbitterten Eindruck, so, als erwartete sie, dass diese ganze Idee nach hinten los gehen würde. Aber vielleicht, lag es auch daran, dass Du-weist-schon-wer erst vor kurzem einen Ordens Mitglied gefangen genommen hatte…

Harry, Hermoine und ich traten mit den restlichen Gryffindors vor. Dean setzte den Hut mit einem charmanten Lächeln als Erster auf. Während er irgendwas murmelte, nahm Gonagall ihn wieder ab und gab ihn an Neville weiter. So geschah es, bis ich nach Hermione dran kam und nach mir Harry als Letzter. Der erst Slytherin, Theodore Nott, einer der ruhigen Sorte, stand auf und ging nach vorne zu Mc Gonagall. Ihm folgten andere Slytherins, bekannte und weniger bekannte. Zum Beispiel war da ein braun haariger, schlaksiger Typ, an dessen Namen ich mich einfach nicht erinnern konnte und dann war da noch Crabbe, der mit seiner gorillahaften Art, beinahe drei Mädchen umgestoßen hätte…

Nott setzte den Hut auf und nicht wenige Sekunden später hörte man den Hut laut „_Harry Potter"_ rufen. Das überraschte nun doch alle, bis auf Nott selbst. Aber Harry dagegen schien einfach nur verwirrt.  
„Ich kenne den noch nicht mal…", flüsterte er Mione und mir zu. „Der Zweck des Ganzen ist ja auch, die anderen kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte unsere beste Freundin. „Ach und ich dachte, der Zweck wäre Feindschaften zu begraben…", meinte ich. Hermines Wangen zierte ein leichter Rot-Ton. Sie war süß, wenn sie mal auf Unwissen ertappt wurde. „Ja das auch…", zischte sie mir zu.  
„Wusste ich es doch, dass du das weist.", erklärte ich zwinkernd. Sie verpasste mir einen leichten Stoß gegen die Rippen. „Hör auf, du weist doch, Viktor!", sagte sie besorgt. Ich konnte mir ein raues Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich weiß!", sagte ich und fügte noch hinzu, „ Sonst würde ich das gar nicht sagen...!"  
Harry warf uns einen amüsierten Blick zu, legte kurz seinen Kopf auf ´Miones Schulter ab, um sie auch zu necken und verschwand dann mit seinen Sachen und einem sachten Grinsen zu Nott.

Hermione bekam Pansy Parkinson zugeteilt, das braun haarige Mädchen verschwand mit lautem Fluchen und Maulen. Es war schon erstaunlich wie sehr ‚gryffindor' sie manchmal sein konnte… Mittlerweile fehlten nur mehr wenige. Ein schönes Slytherinmädchen, dass mir zwar schon mal aufgefallen war, aber mich nie wirklich interessiert hatte, Goyle, Blaise Zabini und Malfoy, von den Slytherins. Von den Gryffindors fehlten Neville, Seamus, ein Mädchen, das ich ebenfalls nicht beim Namen zu benennen wusste (War ich assozial, oder wieso kannte ich so viele Leute nicht?) und ich.

Zabini setzte den Hut auf und nach kurzer Zeit wurde Seamus Name verkündet, dieser wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte, aber nachdem Zabini ihm zu schnurrte, grinste er anzüglich und verschwand in Richtung des Slytherins. Neville bekam die schöne Slytherin und Goyle die hübsche Gryffindor. Welch Ironie, dass gerade diese beiden Tollpatsche kleine Göttinnen ab bekamen…

„Malfoy!", entkam es mir auf einmal laut. Er war der Einzige der noch übrig war und das würde ja bedeuten…  
„Nicht _unbedingt_, junger Mann!", sagte der Hut zu mir. Anscheinend hatte er meine Befürchtung verstanden. „Er muss wirklich zu dir passen, nur dann kann er dein Jahrespartner werden." Ich ließ die Luft aus meinen Lungen weichen, die ich beim Schock angehalten hatte. Malfoy konnte unmöglich zu mir passen, kein Grund zur Sorge, nichts würde passieren, nein im Gegenteil, ich würde allein bleiben. Merlin Sei Dank! Malfoy sah das anscheinend ähnlich, denn auch er grinste triumphierend.

Er setzte den Hut auf und überschlug seine Beine. Malfoy war ziemlich graziös…um nicht zu sagen elegant. Er war… nun ja, stets dabei gut auszusehen und ja nicht den falschen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Wenn er wollte konnte er ekelhaft nett sein und wenn er wollte konnte er auch einfach nur ein Arschloch sein. Es war wirklich höchst merkwürdig… Egal, ich hasste ihn so oder so. Kein andere Mensch hatte mir so oft klar gemacht, wie wenig ich doch wert war und wie armselig wir Weasleys doch waren… Malfoy war wirklich die Pest. Ich musste mal schauen, was sein Name bedeutete, wahrscheinlich hatte es irgendeine Bedeutung wie ‚Masern' oder ‚Mumps', eine von diesen schrecklichen Muggle-Krankheiten.

„Hm…schwer…", hörte ich den sprechenden Hut murmeln.  
„Was ist schon daran schwer?!", hörte ich Malfoy ihn zickig an keifen.  
„Halt die Klappe, du wirst ja wohl paar Sekunden still sitzen können!", zischte ich ihm zu.  
„Misch dich nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten ein, Wiesel!"  
„Dann benimm du dich nicht wie ein arroganter, alter Sack, Frettchen!"  
„Halts Maul oder ich hex dich ins nächste Jahrhundert!"  
„Besser, als in deiner Nähe sein zu müssen!"  
„Nicht, dass du eine angenehme Gesellschaft wärst, Wiesel!"  
„Solang man besser als du ist, braucht man sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich markierst du immer das riesen Arschlo….-"

Ich wurde auf derbe Art und Weise mit meinem eigenen Namen von dem sprechenden Hut unterbrochen. „_Ron Weasley_!"  
„Was?", fragten und ich Malfoy leider beide gleichzeitig. (Das konnte kein Gutes Zeichen sein!)

„_Draco Malfoy und Ron_ _Weasley_!" Fehlte nur noch, dass er sagte ‚…verliefen sich im Wald.' Glücklicherweise endete da die Stunde und ich konnte so schnell wie möglich Mc Gonagalls Klassenraum verlassen...

* * *

TBC

Über Reviews freu ich mich sehr, treiben einen immer zum Schreiben weiter ...


	2. Teil I

So Teil I kommt nach einer Ewigkeit on! Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf Harry Potter, aber eine Freundin von mir ist zurzeit dem HP Wahn verfallen und hat mich angesteckt. Und da ich zur Zeit auch noch krank bin, habe ich genügend Zeit mal ein wenig zu verbessern und zu schrieben. Ich hab den Prolog verbessert, aber nur Kleinigkeiten und Teil I ist ja auch da... Teil II ist in Arbeit und hoffentlich geht's diesmal tatsächlich voran! Ach ja Black(reader-)lady, ich fühle mich immer geehrt,wenn eine echte Lady mir schreibt!

Lg.  
HookyPooky Monster

* * *

Das Mittagessen war angebracht und ich saß zwischen Dean und Seamus am Gryffindortisch. Die Beiden hatten sich genauso eilig wie ich verzogen, Dean, weil er Crabbe abbekommen hatte und Seamus, weil Zabini selbst für ihn zu sehr Perversität und Angriffslust verspürte.  
„Dich hat es am Schlimmsten erwischt…", teilte mir Dean sein ehrliches Mitleid mit.  
„Ich weiß…ich hasse Frettchen!"  
„Wer nicht, wer nicht…", murmelte Seamus, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er an etwas Anderes dachte. Ich sah ihn mit einem Seitenblick an, sagte aber nichts…

Harry und Hermione kamen rennend in die Halle und nachdem sie ein paar Viertklässler verscheucht hatten, setzten sie sich uns gegenüber.  
„Eure Partners sind ja schlimm, aber ihr hättet euch wenigstens Mc Gonagalls Hausaufgabe anhören können!", schimpfte ´Mione gleich.  
„Die Alte ist nicht echt auf die Idee uns auch noch Hausübung zu geben!", entrüstete ich mich. „Doch, Ron! Und das zu recht! Die ZAGs stehen bald an und du weist ja sie entscheiden über unsere berufliche Laufbahn und über unsere Fächer in der Sechsten und der Siebten. Das ist sehr ernst zu nehmend."  
„Bald ist für dich also am Ende des Jahres?", fragte Seamus sie.  
Hermione plusterte ein wenig ihre Backen auf, sagte jedoch nichts. Harry tätschelte ihr die Schultern und meinte:„ Irgendwo hat sie ja Recht… Wir sollen mit unserem Partner bereden, welchen Beruf wir gerne mal haben wollen und eine Art Steckbrief über den jeweils anderen schreiben. Wir haben dann bald auch ein Einzelgespräche mit Gonagall in denen sie mit uns über unsere Zukunft reden will!"  
„Wird sie etwa zu Trelawney? Wir wissen doch alle, dass man uns nur den Tod vorhersagen wird!", sagte Neville. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er neben Harry saß.  
„Nein, Nev. Sie will über unsere berufliche Zukunft reden.", erklärte Hermione.  
„Außer bei Harry, dem wird sie auch so den Tod vorhersagen…", murmelte Dean leise. Mir entwich ein Lachen, was von den anderen, die Dean nicht gehört hatten, merkwürdig betrachtet wurde, aber sie beließen es bei einem Blick…

Gerade, als ich mich mit Harry und Hermine zum gehen erheben wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und hinderte mich daran.  
„Was…?", fragte ich, während ich mich umdrehte. Mein Satz blieb mir im Hals stecken. Malfoy hatte sich zu mir runter gebeugt und sah mich mit seinen grauen Augen durchdringend an.  
„Heute, um sechs, in der Bibliothek! Sei pünktlich, Wiesel!", erklärte er mir. Er sprach so, wie man mit einem Kleinkind spricht, dem man alles drei mal erklären muss. Nach diesem Satz verschwand er auch schon. Während er nun wieder mal graziös(und elegant) dabei war die Halle zu verlassen, rief ich ihm zu:„ Wusste gar nicht, dass du so scharf auf mich bist!"  
„Doch, Wiesel, ich finde dich zum anbeißen. Zum auffressen!", erwiderte er, ohne sich um zudrehen.  
„Zum tot fressen, was?!", fragte ich. Und nun hörte ich ein raues Lachen, welches mir unerklärlicher weise eine Schauer über den Rücken jagte und dann ihn sagen:„ Ganz genau, Wiesel-boy!"

Am späten Nachmittag und frühen Abend machte ich mich langsam auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Ich hatte etwas zu schreiben und meinen Zauberstab mitgenommen, besonders den letzteren Gegenstand hatte ich so in meinen Manteltaschen verstaut, dass ich jeder Zeit problemlos ran kommen konnte. Ich konnte bei einem Treffen mit Malfoy gar nicht sicher genug sein. Harry hatte sogar angeboten mit zu kommen… Nun ja, so weit war ich nicht bereit gewesen zu gehen, aber ich hatte mir einen Abwehrzauber von Harry gemerkt. ‚Ihr macht doch nur Hausaufgaben…', hatte Hermione genervt gemeint, aber was wusste die schon! Das würde eine Schlacht werden! Pah…von wegen Hausaufgaben. Ein Krieg, eine Schlacht, eine Hölle, eine Folter, ein Partnerarbeit zwischen zwei verfeindeten Hogwartsschülern! Ja, das würde es sein, aber keine normale Hausaufgabe…

Malfoy war schon anwesend, als ich eintrat. Ich fand ihn an einem der hinteren Gänge, versteckt zwischen einigen Bücherbergen saß er im Schneidersitz da und las in einem Buch. Einer seiner Haarsträhnen hatte sich vor witzig in seinen Blickfeld gestohlen, doch Malfoy schien es nicht zu stören. Er strich sie die Strähne weg und wiedermal bemerkte ich seine Eleganz. Ich fühlte mich manchmal gegen ihn wie ein Elefant in einem Porzellan laden… Er schaffte es soviel Anmut zu legen, dass ich nicht verstand, wie ein einziger Mensch, so...so…so beherrscht über sich selbst sein konnte… Und wieder mal war ich in einer Art Schwärmerei verfallen, dass ging mir schon auf die Nerven. Ich musste aufhören damit!

Mit langen Schritten ging ich auf Malfoy zu. Er bemerkte mich schnell, hob kurz grüßend den Kopf und las dann weiter. Arroganter Sack!... Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf den Boden, ebenfalls im Schneidersitz und schnappte mir eines der daliegenden Bücher. ‚Der perfekte Weg zum perfekten Beruf', las ich den Titel. Malfoy war also schon komplett in unsere Hausaufgabe vertieft… Obwohl ich ihm helfen wollte, er sollte die Hausübung schließlich nicht alleine machen müssen, legte ich das Buch beiseite.  
„Lies es!", befahl Malfoy.  
„Nein!", erwiderte ich ruhig.  
Am Anfang wollte er schon anfangen mich zu beschimpfen, doch anscheinend fiel ihm meine Ruhe auf, denn er sah zu mir auf und fragte:„ Wieso nicht?"  
Ich lächelte, ein sehr geheimnisvolles Lächeln, wie Dean mir mal bestätigt hatte und antwortete:„ Weil ich schon weiß was ich werden will, da brauche ich nicht nach dem ‚richtigen' Beruf zu suchen!"  
„Ach?", fragte Malfoy wieder, doch diesmal mit einem höhnischen, spöttischen Ton.  
„Ja!", erwiderte ich.  
„Dann lass mal hören!"

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich ihm den Vogel gezeigt, doch da auch dies zu der Hausaufgabe gehörte, beschloss ich es ihm zu erklären. „Ich will Heiler werden, für Krisengebiete….Mein…ähm, nein nichts!" Ich hätte ihm fast erzählt wieso, aber ich hatte mich noch aufhalten können.  
„Wieso?" Malfoys Augen sahen mich nicht an, trotzdem wusste ich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit mir galt und nicht den Büchern, auf denen er die Titel ab las.  
„Geht dich nichts an!", zischte ich. Sein Blick hob sich, graue Eiskristalle trafen auf mich voller Wut.  
„Doch! Vergiss nicht, es gehört zur Hausübungen!"  
„Ach sei still!"  
„Wir sind nicht im Kindergarten, Wiesel-boy! Also wieso?"  
„Wegen meinem Bruder, kapiert?", keifte ich ihn an.  
„Charlie Weasley, der Typ, der bei dem Todesser Angriff in Bulgarien krepiert ist?!", fragte Malfoy taktlos. Bei seinem letzten Wort stürzte ich mich nach Muggle-Art auf ihn und drückte ihm den Hals zu. Ob er so wirklich sterben konnte?... Malfoy schrie erstmal, dann versuchte er nach Luft zu ringen und letztendlich sagte er schweren Atems:„ Hör auf, Wiesel!" Seine Stimme klang wütend und heiser.  
„Sonst was?", fragte ich ihn zornig.  
Er machte seine Lippen zu einem Schrei auf, wütend über diese Dreistheit hielt ich ihm mit der rechten Hand den Mund zu.  
„Hör zu…", zischte ich ihm gegen sein Ohr, „…du benimmst dich jetzt, _sonst wirst du von mir geknebelt und kannst hier verrotten_! Wir machen die Hausübung und dann sind wir hoffentlich wieder zwei geschiedene Menschen!"  
Malfoy nickte gezwungenermaßen. Ich ließ ihn los, blieb kurz noch auf seinen Hüften sitzen, stand dann jedoch auf und setzte mich mit einem Sicherheitsabstand neben ihn hin.

Die nächste viertel Stunde verging einigermaßen ruhig. Ich las in einem Buch über Heiler, Malfoy hatte tatsächlich eins gefunden, welches auch ein Kapitel über Heiler und Krisengebiete besaß und Malfoy selbst machte einen ‚Persönlichkeit- und Berufstest'. Demnach sollte er Auror werden, wie ich mit einem verstohlenen Blick feststellte, oder Zaubertränkemeister, Schuldirektor oder Pianist(?!). Danach las er in einem Buch über Auroren. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Malfoy ernsthaft nachdachte Auror zu werden. Zaubertränkemeister würde tausendmal besser zu ihm passen und über Schuldirektor und Pianist war ich sehr skeptisch, wobei, über Schuldirektor fast eine Spur mehr.  
„Was willst du werden?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich das Kapitel fertig gelesen hatte.  
„Auror oder Zaubertränkemeister.", antwortete er mir knapp.  
„Ist es Todesserkindern überhaupt erlaubt Auror zu werden?", fragte ich skeptisch. Malfoy schenkte mir einer seiner spöttischsten und verachtungvollsten Blicke überhaupt und antwortete:„ Ich kenne kein Gesetzt was dagegen spricht!"  
Ich ließ einen beleidigtes Schnauben entkommen und erwiderte:„ Ich meine nicht vom Ministerium, ich meine von Du-weist-schon-wers Seite."  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Malfoy und nun lagen seine Augen tatsächlich auf mir. Er hatte so einen verständnislosen Blick drauf, dass ich mich beinahe wirklich fragte, ob ich etwas total Unsinniges gesagt hatte. Und dann plötzlich wandelte sich Malfoys Blick um. Er schaute wider in sein Buch und grinste dabei leicht amüsiert.

„Du redest von _Voldemort_!", stellte er fest. Bei seinem letzten Wort zuckte ich angstvoll zusammen. Wenn ich den Namen hörte, hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre diese schreckliche _Kreatur_ tatsächlich hinter mir.  
„Ja…", meinte ich leise.  
„_Also…_", fing Malfoy an, „…_Voldemort_…", ich zuckte wieder zusammen, „_…würde sich tatsächlich nicht freuen. Voldemort…_", und noch ein Mal ging ein Zucken durch mich, „_…würde wahrscheinlich von meinem Vater verlangen mich umzubringen. Aber da dieser ja, weil er auf Voldemorts…_", und diesmal hatte ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas Schreckliches im Nacken, „_…blöde Ideen gehört hat und ihm einfach gefolgt ist, nun in Askaban ist, könnte er wohl Voldemorts…_", wann würde er endlich aufhören, „_…Auftrag nicht vollführen!_"  
Ich zitterte leicht, das spürte ich ganz eindeutig. Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf meinen Armen ausgebreitet und mir war ein wenig schlecht. Trotzdem raffte ich mich dazu auf zu fragen:„ Wieso willst du überhaupt Auror werden?"  
„Weil Du-weist-schon-wer dumm ist."  
Ich sah ihn an wie ein Fisch, der auf dem Trockenen lag. _Blub, blub, blub, schaut Land so aus?  
_„Wie bitte?", fragte ich.  
„Er ist dumm, blöd, ein Idiot, kapiert?"  
Ich nickte. Was für Sachen man durch so eine Partnerarbeit erfuhr…

Malfoy fragte mich nach meinem Geburtstag, nach meinem vollen Namen (Ronald Billius Weasley), nach meiner Adresse, der Name meiner Eule, nach meiner Lieblingsfarbe, meiner Lieblingssüßigkeit, meinem Lieblingsort, meiner Lieblinsgmusikrichtung, meinem Lieblingsspiel, meinem Lieblingsfach, meinem Lieblingslehrer, meiner größten Leidenschaft, meinen Ängsten, meinen besten Freunden, meiner Familie und noch einigen anderen Sachen. Er war auch bereit mir all diese Sachen von sich zu verraten. Er hatte am 15. 08. Geburtstag wohnte in Midnighthollow, ecke Fivestreet 5, seine Eule hieß Pegasus, er mochte die Farben rot und silber, mochte Schokoladenfrösche, mochte es alleine in Hogsmead bei den Heulendenhütten spazieren zu gehen, mochte Klassische- und Rockmusik, mochte Schach und Snape explodiert(hä?), mochte Zaubertränke, mochte Snape, mochte es Klavier zu spielen, hatte Angst vor zu kleinen Räumen, zu seinen besten Freunden zählten Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott und wunderlicher weise auch Pansy Parkinson, sein Vater war in Askaban, seine Mutter Hausfrau und nein, er hatte keine Geschwister.

„Okay, Weasley, dann hätten wir alles erledigt. Am Mittwoch haben wir einen Termin nach dem Mittagessen bei Mc Gongall und Snape, wegen unseren Berufswünschen und den Wahlpflichtfächern.", erklärte Malfoy mir.  
„Wieso auch Snape?", fragte ich ihn, allein wegen der Vorstellung schon angewidert.  
„Schon vergessen, er ist mein Hauslehrer."  
Malfoy packte seine Sachen und erhob sich. Ich sah ihn von unten her an und merkte trotzdem nicht rechtzeitig, wie er seinen Zauberstab zückte und einen Fessel- und Stummzauber auf mich abfeuerte.  
„Dachtest du wirklich, ich lass das auf mir sitzen?!", fragte er mich. Ich hätte ihm gerne geantwortet, aber das ging ja nicht.  
„Ihr Gryffindors seit schon naiv, beinahe schon _niedlich_…"

Nachdem Malfoy verschwand blieb ich beinahe eine halbe Stunde dort gefesselt liegen, bis Madame Pince mich fand, da „der junge Malfoy ja schon längst gegangen wäre" und mich von den Flüchen löste. Sie wollte mich schon ausschimpfen, doch ich machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und sagte vollkommen geschafft:„ Ich weiß, ich hätt' ihn nicht provozieren sollen. Aber er ist selbst schuld!" Mit den Worten nahm ich meine Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek laut stark fluchend.

Am nächsten Tag, einem Dienstag, war ich vollkommen geschafft, da ich erst um 10 in den Gryffindorturm angelangt war und dann mich zur einer Partie Schach hatte überreden lassen, die ich gewonnen hatte und dann noch ein paar Hausaufgaben für Sprout zur erledigen hatte und erst um 12 im Bett lag. (Die Lehrer dachten wohl, dass sie uns wegen den ZAGs extra und noch mal viel Hausübung aufgeben mussten.) Eingeschlafen war ich dann noch später, da Malfoy mir keine Ruhe ließ. Ich musste Rache nehmen, wie wusste ich noch nicht, aber ich wusste, dass ich musste. Selbst Hermione war der Meinung gewesen, nachdem ich ihr und Harry alles erzählt hatte. Insgesamt also hatte ich nur sechs Stunden Schlaf abbekommen. Bei Gryffindor, wenn das ganze Jahr so vergehen würde, wie der erste Unterrichtstag, war ich ganz schön am Arsch.

Beim Frühstück waren dadurch, dass Hermione, Harry und mich, etwas früher geweckt hatte nur wenige anwesend. Bis auf den Slytherintisch natürlich. Der war gerammelt voll, die Slytherins waren immer pünktlich.  
´Mione las sich meinen Aufsatz über Malfoy durch, während ich mir Aprikosenmarmelade auf ein Brötchen schmierte.  
„Fehler?", fragte ich sie, nachdem ich einen erstaunten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bemerkte.  
„Nein.", antwortete sie mir, „ Wundert mich nur, dass er dir so viel verraten hat…Er hat Angst vor engen Räumen?"  
Ich nickte, während ich kaute. Harry neben mir wurde hellhörig.  
„Wirklich?", fragte er. Er hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen an den Lippen hängen. „Das wäre doch eine schöne Rache. Sperr das Frettchen in einen Käfig!"  
„Hä?", fragte ich, wie gesagt, ich war noch ein wenig müde.  
Hermione plusterte wieder mal ihre Wangen auf und sagte:„ Harry James Potter! Was fällt dir ein ihm solche Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen."  
„Verzeihen sie My(wobei er es wie ein Mi aussprach) Lady.", entschuldigte er sich.  
„Was?", fragte ich nochmal. Einsperren, Malfoy?...Oh natürlich. Nun schlich sich ein Grinsen auch auf meinem Gesicht. Perfekt, ich musste den Plan nur etwas besser ausbauen.  
„Danke, Kumpel!", meinte ich.  
„Nichts zu danken!"

Unsere ersten Stunden waren Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, danach Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, welches von einer schönen Veela angeblich unterrichtet werden sollte und als letztes hatten wir am Abend eine Stunde Astronomie. Ein spannender Tag, obwohl ich auf die ersten beiden Stunden gut verzichten konnte...  
Auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke, wartete Theodore Nott vor dem Kerker auf Harry.  
„Hey Potter!", rief er schon von weitem. Als wir näher ran kamen, bemerkte ich auch Zabini, der etwas mit Seamus besprach und vor Snapes Klassenzimmer stand, Pansy Parkinson,die mit einer nervenden Miene, Hermione zu sich winkte, Goyle und Crabbe, die sich über Muffins unterhielten und Malfoy der neben Nott stand und hochnäsig zu Harry und mir sah. (Hermione war bei Parkinson.)  
„Hast du heute wieder Zeit, wegen dem Aufsatz?", fragte Nott. Harry schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf.  
„Wir haben heute Abend Astronomie!", erklärte er.  
„Nach dem Mittagessen?", fragte Nott weiter.  
„Geht klar!"  
„Sei diesmal pünktlich…", grummelte der Slytherin und wandte sich zum gehen um, doch Malfoy schien anscheinend mich ansprechen zu wollen, da er etwas aus dem Schatten trat. Notts Neugier schien ihn wohl zum bleiben zu bewegen.  
„Snape hat mir aufgetragen die Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben. Er meinte du könntest sonst meinen Noten schaden.", bemerkte Malfoy abfällig.  
„Und?", fragte ich genervt.  
„Und, Wiesel-boy,…", fing Malfoy hochnäsig an, „…deshalb wirst du heute nach dem Mittagessen Potter brav in den Slytherinsgemeinsaftsraum folgen und dort Nachhilfe bekommen!"  
„Hat Snape auch mal gedacht mir das mitzuteilen? Das Jahr hat noch nicht mal angefangen und schon ist er von meinem Versagen überzeugt?! Alter Giftmsicher! Fledermaus… Arschloch…Impotenter…", entrüstete ich mich, während Harry mich von den ein wenig überraschten Slytherins in den Klassenraum zerrte.

„Da Sie dieses Jahr Partnerarbeiten vollführen sollen, setzen Sie sich gleich neben ihrem Jahrespartner. Jeder Aufsatz, jeder Trank muss gemeinsam geschrieben oder gebraut werden. Wenn nicht werde ich Ihnen rechtzeitig Bescheid geben. Und nun bewegen Sie sich!", mit diesem aufmunternden Sätzen betrat Snape den Klassenraum und funkelte uns (die Gryffindors) böse an.  
Wir setzten uns um, Malfoy neben mir grinste mich überheblich an. Oh, wie gern ich ihm die Faust ins Maul geschleudert hätte…  
„Professor?", sagte Malfoy.  
„Ja, Mister Malfoy?"  
„Wenn ich mich nicht vorhin verhört habe, so hat Weasley hier, sie als Fledermaus und alt und als Giftmischer beschimpft!"  
Ich starrte Malfoy unglaublich an. Hatte er mich gerade ernsthaft verpetzt? Hatte er?! Oh Merlin, er hatte, nach Snapes Ausdruck zu urteilen, hatte er, definitiv!  
„Ach, so denken sie also, Mister Weasley.", schnarrte Snape.  
„Nein, Sir, nein, wirklich nicht…", versuchte ich mich herauszuwinden.  
„30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrers und desto weiteren wegen Anlügen eines Lehrers." Ich glaubte es nicht, Snape musste auf Drogen sein. Auf Crack, oder wie auch immer diese Muggle-Droge hieß…  
„Aber Professor…aber…", stotterte ich. Gott, jetzt fing es wieder an. Mein Selbstvertrauen schmolz dahin…  
„Nochmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
„Oh shit!", sagte ich. „Und 5 Punkte Abzug wegen Fluchen!" Ich hasste sie. Diese verdammten Slytherins und diesen verdammten Snape.

Die restlichen zwei Stunden vergingen so weit beinahe ereignislos. Malfoy machte mich natürlich fertig, Sanpe zog mir Punkte ab, wenn ich zurück fauchte und durch Malfoys und Notts Hilfe flogen die Kessel von Harry und mir nicht in die Luft. Zum einem da Harry sich eins mit Nott teilte und ich mir eins mit Malfoy und zum anderen, weil jedes mal, wenn wir dabei waren etwas falsch zu machen, die Slytherins uns wild an fauchten. Dass Nevilles Kessel trotz seiner bezaubernden Partnerin explodierte überraschte keinen. Man konnte in manchen Sachen keine Wunder erwarten. Im ganzen hatte Gryffindor am Ende der Doppelstunde cirka 80 Punkte verloren…

Auf dem Weg zu Professor Mahons Klasse, so hieß unsere neue Veela Professorin angeblich, ließ Hermione eine lange Rede über mein verhalten in Snapes Unterricht hören. „Beinahe 60 Punkte!!...Ron beherrsche dich…Und Malfoy…Und Snape…Und was sollte das überhaupt?..." Und so weiter und so fort. Ich ignorierte sie und betrat den Klassenraum. Mahon war noch nicht da, jedoch schon alle Slytherins. Sie hatten sich erst gar nicht zusammen gesetzt, da klar war, dass wir wegen den Partnerarbeiten sowieso nicht neben unseren Freunden sitzen durften. Mit einem leisen Knurren setzte ich mich zu Malfoy. Meine Tasche plumpste zu Boden und ließ ein dumpfes Geräusch hören.

Ich blickte auf die Tischplatte und las mir die Kritzeleien durch. ‚_Hier sitzt:…Niemand du Idiot!...Harry Potter ist so sexy!...Gar nicht wahr, Draco Malfoy ist der einzig wahre Sexgott!...'_, nach der Handschrift zu urteilen handelte es sich um ein paar Erstklässlerin, ‚…_Jamie Brennan, fick dich!...Selber, du Schlampe!...Emo for Ever…Eva for Adam…Lass die Finger von Adam, du Nutte!...'_ Adam durfte gut aussehen, _,…Malfoy, ich liebe dich!_' Das Mädchen meinte einen anderen Malfoy, als Draco Malfoy, eine andere logische Erklärung gab es nicht.  
„Ich bin viel geliebt, Wiesel-Boy!", raunte mir mein Jahrespartner zu. Ich warf ihm einen nervenden Blick zu und erwiderte:„ Ja, von ein paar dummen Hufflepuff Erstklässlerinnen, die deinen Charakter sicher kennen!"  
„Ach und wie ist mein Charakter?", fragte Malfoy. Ich wollte gerade schnippisch antworten, als Professor Mahon eintrat. Sie war tatsächlich eine wunderschöne Veela und einige Jungen schmolzen beinahe dahin, doch auf mich hatte eigenartigerweise seit Fleur Delacour keine Veela mehr eine Wirkung. Malfoy ging es ähnlich, er sah sie neutral an oder vielleicht sogar ein wenig wütend an, aber keinesfalls bezaubert von ihrer Schönheit.

„Guten Tag, meine lieben, neuen Schüler!", begrüßte sie uns freundlich. Einige der Jungen schmolzen nun vollkommen und andere antworteten so artig ‚Guten Tag', wie noch nie zuvor. Malfoy neben mir schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Ich bin eure neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professorin und ich hoffe wir haben ein angenehmes Jahr miteinander. Mein Name ist Cathal Malfoy und ja, ich bin tatsächlich die Tante von Draco Malfoy." Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, ich wagte es nicht mich zu Malfoy um zudrehen. Mein Blick heftete an der Tafel, auf ein winziges, kleines, schwarzes Stück, was so unmalfoyhaft war, wie sonst nichts in diesem Moment. Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse, doch ich ignorierte es. Wenn Mrs. Malfoy so war, wie Snape, dann hatte ich ein Problem. Ein riesen großes Problem. Gryffindor würde mehr Punkte denn je verlieren und zwar nur wegen mir!!  
Ohne darüber nach zu denken hämmerte ich meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte, dorthin, wo ‚_Malfoy, ich liebe dich_' stand.  
Ich hörte ein paar Absätze auf dem Boden gehen und ich hörte wie sie immer näher kamen, bis sie direkt vor mir aufhörten weiter zu gehen. Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah ich langsam auf. Die Augen der ganzen Klasse ruhten auf mir, selbst Malfoy sah mich an. Professor Malfoy, dagegen war diejenige, die mir die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.  
„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte sie mütterlich. Hatte ich mich verhört, oder was?!  
„Wa…Wie bitte?", fragte ich stotternd.  
„Haben Sie irgendwas. Hat Draco irgendwas gesagt oder wieso hämmern Sie Ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte?", fragte sie mich nun ausführlicher.  
„Nein,…", antwortete ich unsicher, „…nein, es geht mir gut."  
„Sicher?", ihr mütterlicher Ton schlug wieder an.  
Bevor ich antworten konnte, erledigte Malfoy für mich dies: „ Hat er doch gesagt Cat. Lass ihn!" Ich sah ihn überrascht an, jedoch wich er meinem Blick aus und sah stur seine Tante an.  
„Ab jetzt heißt das Professor Malfoy, junger Mann und das du mir ja nett zu Mister Weasley bist!" Mir wären die Augen ausgefallen, wenn das möglich wäre! Malfoy sollte nett sein und das verlangte auch noch eine Malfoy?! Irgendwas war verdammt falsch(oder richtig?)…

Die erste Stunde verbrachten wir damit, dass Professor Malfoy uns ein wenig ausfragte, über die Partnerarbeit, unsere Interessen, unsere Ängste, was wir gern machten oder verabscheuten. Sie war gerade bei Nott und Harry angekommen, die beide saßen hinten.  
„Was denken Sie über Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott?", fragte sie höflich lächelnd, ganz und gar nicht, so wie es sich für einen Lehrer gehörte. Malfoy neben mir schnaubte zum x-ten Mal.  
„Was soll ich schon über ihn denken?", erwiderte Nott. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber er schien genervt.  
„Nun ja…", fing Professor Malfoy an, „…Er ist der Junge-der-lebt! Die meisten Menschen sehen in ihn den Retter der Welt. Sie setzen ihre Hoffnungen in ihn. Was denken Sie darüber? Sehen Sie den Helden in Ihm oder ist er für sie nur ein dummer Gryffindor, der Glück hatte?"  
„Geht Sie nichts an!", fauchte Nott wütend.  
Malfoy blieb erstaunlich ruhig und sagte:„ Ich kann Ihnen auch Veritaserum einflößen, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn Sie von alleine reden!" Von wegen ruhig…  
„Nein, ich denk nicht das er ein Held ist! Er ist auch kein beschissener Gryfindor, der Glück hatte. Er ist Harry Potter, der seine Eltern viel zu Früh verloren hat, bei elenden Schlammblütern zu leben hat und Hogwarts für alles hält. Er würde für seine Freunde sterben und um Voldemort zu vernichten sein Leben ohne zu zögern hergeben. Er ist ein trauriger Junge, dem man nach meiner Meinung psychologische Hilfe geben sollten."  
In meinen Augen loderte Wut. Harry und Hermione sahen ähnlich aus. Was fiel diesem Slytherin ein, dieser…dieser…  
„Nimm das zurück, du slytherin Schlange!", schrie ich wütend.  
„Urteile nicht über Leute die du nicht kennst!", schrie auch Hermione. Harry blieb still. Er zitterte, dass sah ich vom weiten. Aber ich konnte nicht genau seine Gefühle deuten.  
„Wieso? Ich hab doch Recht, oder?", fragte Nott dreist, doch seine Frage wurde ihm beantwortet, als Harry ohne Vorwarnung ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht schleuderte.

„DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, THEODORE, _DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG_!", schrie er ihn dazu noch wütend an. Er nahm seine Tasche und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich hatte mir schon ebenfalls meine Tasche geschnappt und Hermione ebenfalls, selbst Seamus war aufgestanden, doch gerade als wir an der Tür ankamen, fiel sie vor unseren Augen zu.  
„Lassen Sie uns raus!", fauchte ich wütend. Ich drehte mich zu Professor Malfoy um und sah sie wütend an.  
„Setzen, sofort!", befahl sie uns, „ Mr. Nott, folgen Sie, Potter und bringen sie wieder in Ordnung was sie in ihrem Unwissen angestellt haben. Mr. Weasley, begleiten Sie ihn die ersten Metern und erklären Sie es ihm!"  
War diese Frau total _gaga_? Dachte die echt ich würde zurück kommen, beziehungsweise Nott am Leben lassen? „Ach und Mr. Malfoy, begleiten Sie die beiden und bringen Sie Mr. Weasley zurück."

Wir gingen ruhig in Richtung des Astronomieturms, durch einem eigenartigen Gefühl, schien mir der Ort am wahrscheinlichsten.  
„Er wird doch nicht…ich mein er springt doch nicht, oder?", fragte Nott mich ein wenig verwirrt. Ich sah wütend zu ihm, schnappte ihn mir dann am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. Malfoy unternahm Merlin sei dank nichts.  
„Hör zu…", fing ich knurrend an, „…Versuch Harry nicht zu verstehen, wenn du keine Ahnung hast. Harry ist vielleicht verletzt und vielleicht traurig, aber er ist kein naives Kerlchen, welches gebrochen am Boden liegt. Kapiert?! Ich habe noch nie jemanden Stärkeren, als ihn gesehen und wenn du es noch einmal wagst, ihn als naiv oder schwach darzustellen, verrenke ich dir eigenhändig den Hals! Mag sein, dass Harry ohne zu zögern sterben würde, wenn Du-weist-schon-wer, damit vernichtet wäre, oder, dass er für seine Freunde sterben würde, aber nicht, weil er das wollen würde, sondern weil das von ihm erwartet wird. Und weil Hermione und ich das ebenfalls ohne zu zögern tun würden. Das ist Ehrensache und hat wenig mit Freundschaft zu tun! Und du…", ich ließ ihn los und tippte ihm fest gegen die Brust , „…kennst ihn noch lange nicht gut genug um all seine Geheimnisse zu verstehen! Und wenn du ihn jetzt nicht findest und dich entschuldigst, werde ich dich vor dem Mittagessen noch den Hauselfen bringen, damit sie dich zu einem Braten zubereiten können. Verpiss dich!"

Ich ließ ihn gehen, er lief so schnell, dass ich nicht kapierte, ob wirklich ich derjenige war, der ihm so viel Feuer am Hintern gemacht hatte oder ob ihn an Harry so viel lag... Mein Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der stand an einer Wand gelehnt, mit verschränkten Armen. Seine Augen lagen nachdenklich auf mir.  
„Was ist?", fauchte ich.  
„Nichts…ich frag mich nur, was für Geheimnisse du birgst."  
„Frag dich nicht Sachen, die du sowieso nie erfahren wirst..."

Wieder in der Klasse war es unheimlich ruhig. Hermiones Blick sah mich fragend an. Ihre Sorge war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. ‚Nein, ich hatte keine Ahnung…' Ihr Kopf sank wieder und sie begann nervös an ihrem Bleistift zu kauen. Wie gern hätte ich ihr die Sorgen genommen. Während ich an ihr vorbei ging zu Malfoys und meinem Platzt, strich ich ihr brüderlich über dir Haare. Sie sah überrascht auf, sagte aber nichts. Hautkontakt kam bei uns dreien nicht oft vor…

Professor Malfoy sah zu Draco Malfoy und fragte:„ Und Mr. Malfoy, was denken Sie über Mr. Weasley?" Diesmal war ich derjenige der verächtlich schnaubte. Hatte die Frau nicht genug angestellt? Malfoy dagegen blieb sehr diskret und antwortete:„ Das, was ich schon seit fünf Jahren über ihn denke, _er ist ein Schlammblutliebernder Wiesel_!"  
Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Eigenartig, wie sehr mich diese Beleidigungen beruhigten…  
„Und Sie Mr. Weasley?" Ich hasste sie, so, wie ich alle Malfoys hasste… Oh, super Antwort!  
„_Ich hasse ihn_ und ich denke, dass wird sich nicht so schnell ändern."  
„Vielen Dank, Wiesel!", sagte Malfoy spöttisch grinsend. Ich erwiderte das Grinsen, soweit ich das konnte und sagte:„ Oh nein, ich danke dir, Malfoy!"  
Durch die ganze Aufregung war auch die zweite Stunde schon zu Ende. Ich dankte der Zeit dafür…

Nachdem vorübergehen geendeten Unterricht für diesen Tag verbrachten ´Mione und ich den Tag am Eingang des Gryffindorturms. Wir saßen neben der fetten Dame und Hermiones Kopf lag in meinem Schoß. Eine meiner Hände spielte mit ihren Locken und ihre Finger bohrten sich immer wieder in mein Knie. Wir warteten auf Harry, wir wussten das er nicht im Turm war, zweimal hatten wir schon nach geschaut und dabei alles auf den Kopf gestellt, jedoch ihn nicht gefunden und wenn Harry nicht gefunden werden wollte, dass würden wir ihn nicht finden. Wir konnten nur erwarten, dass er vor dem Abendessen wieder auftauchte.

Als er schließlich cirka eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen humpelnd, mit Nott als Stützte, wieder auftauchte, wich uns ein riesige Last von den Schultern.  
„Hey Leute!", grinste Harry uns zu.  
„Hi Ronald, Hallo Hermione!", sagte auch Nott. Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben, hatte dieser Slytherin gerade wirklich unsere Vornamen gesagt? Anscheinend schon, denn Hermione sah genauso verwirrt aus wie ich.  
„Was'n passiert?", nuschelte ich. Meine Kraft war aus gebraucht. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust mich groß aufzuregen.  
Harry grinste immer noch breit. Er befreite sich von Nott und ließ nun mich ihn aufstützen. Ich warf einen Blick auf sein verletztes Bein und verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
„´Mione du kannst mir doch helfen, oder?", fragte Harry ein wenig unsicher, „ Ich hab keine Lust am zweiten Tag schon bei Pomfrey aufzutauchen!"  
„Als würde es jemanden Wundern…", murmelte unsere beste Freundin, während sie sich runter kniete und sich Harrys Bein draußen auf dem Flur vor der fetten Dame ansah. Ich fand die ganze Situation sehr bizarr.  
„Also was'n passiert?", wiederholte ich meine Frage.  
Nott lachte leise, nein, der Typ kicherte. „Wir haben uns gefetzt, haben gestritten, geboxt, uns duelliert und anscheinend ist Potter tatsächlich so stark, wie du meinst Ronald.", erklärte er.  
„Und wieso habe ich die Ehre von einem Slytherin mit dem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden?", fragte ich weiter.  
„Naja…", jetzt fing es an, dass ihm die Geschichte peinlich wurde. Harry übernahm und antwortete:„ Wir haben dann geredet und wir haben uns irgendwie ganz gut verstanden, obwohl wir noch gestritten haben… Naja und dann hat er es auf einmal kapiert und wir haben beschlossen das Beste daraus zu machen und Freunde zu werden. Das ist auch damit verbunden, dass wir die Freunde von dem anderen respektieren."  
Hermione murmelte irgendeinen Spruch und ein Schmerz durchzuckte Harry, denn er schrie leise qualvoll auf und dann stand sie wieder auf.  
„Das heißt also, dass Malfoy ab jetzt für dich Draco heißt?", fragte sie.  
„Genau…", antwortete Harry schwer atmend, „…was hast du mit meinem Bein gemacht?"  
„Nicht viel. Aber es wird dir helfen, morgen ist alles wieder in Ordnung, du solltest aber Astronomie ausfallen lassen. Ich bleib bei dir, da ich es ja nicht habe und Theodore, ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder?", Nott nickte, „ Du gehst am Besten zu Parkinson, sie soll dich mal abchecken. Ihre Großmutter war doch Medihexe und sie kennt die Grundsachen ganz gut, denke ich. Ich will nicht, dass du heute nochmal in Harrys Nähe kommst!"  
Ich sah Hermione etwas überrascht an, Harry und Nott dagegen quollen beinahe die Augen heraus. „Freunde hin, Freunde her. Ich glaube ihr werdet eine _Streitfreundschaftsbeziehung_ haben und es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig aufregt." Wie immer machten Hermiones Sätze Sinn.  
„Geht klar, Hermione. Auf wiedersehen. Ciao Harry!", Nott verabschiedete sich mit einem leichten, nicht sehr slytherischem Winken und verschwand in die Tiefen der Gänge. Hermione und ich gingen mit Harry rauf in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Während Harry auf seinem Bett lag, grinste er so breit und selig wie noch nie. Ich hätte wirklich gern gewusst was genau passiert war…

Auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm war mir leicht schummrig. Der ganze Tag war sehr surreal gewesen. Ich beachtete den Zettel in meinen Händen ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Der Zettel war von Malfoy, er hatte ihn mir zum Abendessen zu kommen lassen. Ich entfaltete ihn schwer seufzend und las die schön geschwungene, jedoch eindeutige Männerschrift.

Ich hab gewartete Wiesel-Boy, Du hättest kommen müssen!  
Morgen um 18 Uhr und wehe Du kommst nicht!

Ach ja, der Nachhilfe Quatsch… Na wenigstens hatte ich es verschieben können, aber hinter mich bringen musste ich es trotzdem.

Professor Sinistra erklärte ich, dass es Harry und Theodore(ich gewöhnte mich nur schwer an den Namen) nicht gut ging und die Beiden deshalb nicht kommen konnten. „Oh, Mr. Malfoy hat mir schon Bescheid gesagt, aber trotzdem Danke. Es wäre noch sehr hilfreich, wenn sie Mr. Potter ihre Notizen leihen könnten!"  
Ich nickte ihr zu, mein Blick aber lag auf Malfoy…

Mein Partner bei Astronomie war eigenartigerweise Zabini. Professor Sinistra erklärte, dass Dumbledore fand, es würde nicht reichen, wenn wir nur einen Slytheirn als Partner hätten. Also durften wir davon ausgehen, dass wir auch in einigen anderen Fächern andere Slytherins als Partner haben würden. Ich war ziemlich geschafft von der Erkenntnis. Ich hasste Malfoy vielleicht, aber ich war bei ihm wenigstens sicher vor Anmache versuchen und ich konnte sicher gehen, dass meine Noten nur besser werden konnten… Aber bei Zabini, Merlin, dass sah ganz anders aus. Zabini war anstrengend, Seamus hatte mir das schon oft genug erklärt. Und Anscheinend nicht ohne Grund.

Wir waren gerade dabei etwas an der Milchstraße zu beobachten, als Zabini sich von Hinten an mich schmiegte.  
„Was soll der Scheiß?", fragte ich ihn ruhig, jedoch wütend.  
„Ja, das frag ich mich auch…", erklärte er, „…total unnötig das Ganze. Ich meine, wen interessieren schon die Sterne, wenn man solch eine Schönheit, wie dich, vor Augen hat!"  
Ich drehte mich ruckartig zu ihm um und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Hat dir noch nie jemand erklärt, dass kein Typ darauf steht, als Schönheit bezeichnet zu werden, egal ob er schwul ist oder nicht!", zischte ich ihm zu.  
„Nein, irgendwie hat mir das noch nie jemand gesagt!", erklärte er unschuldig lächelnd.  
„Na, dann sei froh, dass wenigstens ich ehrlich zu dir bin!"

Zabini ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, er machte mich immer wieder an. Er griff mir an die Oberschenkel, an den Arsch, unters Hemd, seine Lippen klebten ganz plötzlich an mir. Aber es ließ mich absolut kalt, was wunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass ich eigentlich ein hormongesteuerter Teenie war. Aber Zabini war einfach so billig, so…künstlich.

Als er mich in die Brustwarze zwickte, nachdem ich nur kurz unaufmerksam gewesen war, riss mein Geduldsfaden und ich schubste ihn hart von mir, gegen die nächst beste Wand. Mit einem gewissen Abstand, schrie ich ihm zu:„ Du Perversling, kannst du mich nicht zwei Minuten in Ruhe lassen?! Verpiss dich zu jemanden, der bereit ist dir seinen Arsch hin zuhalten! Ich bin es nicht und verdammt nochmal bleib bei demjenigen! Du holst dir noch sonst welche Krankheiten!" Seamus neben mir, der mit Malfoy arbeitet, sah uns beide geschockt an.  
„Hat er versucht dich an zumachen?", fragte er mich.  
Ich sah überrascht zurück zu ihm und nickte leicht.  
„Scheiß Slytherinschlange!", zischte mein Gryffindorfreund und im nächsten Moment lag er auf dem Slytherin und hämmerte ihm seine Fäuste in den Magen. Zabini wehrte sich zwar, schlug aber nicht zurück. Ich sah die beiden kopfschüttelnd an, bis ich meinen Zauberstab zückte und Seamus von Blaise wegzwang.  
„Lass mich!! Dieses Arschloch!", schrie Seamus. Ich drückte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund und sagte:„ Lass es, was immer er gemacht hat, er ist es nicht Wert!"  
Fast sofort hörte er auf sich zu wehren. Ich nahm ihn leicht in die Arme und sah auf meine Uhr. Noch drei Minuten.  
„Ihr Slytherins baut nur Scheiße…", murmelte ich, während ich eine Hand zwischen Seamus Kniegelenken und eine um seine Schultern legte und ihn hoch hob. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er noch selbst fähig war auch nur einen Meter zu gehen, allein wegen seinem psychischen Zustand.

Mit leisen Schritten verließ ich den Unterricht und ging die Treppen runter vom Astronomieturm. Seamus hatte sich in meinen Umhang gekrallt und weinte nun ausgelassen. Als ich den Weg zum Gryffindorturm anschlagen wollte, fing er plötzlich an, wie wild sich dagegen zu wehren.  
„Okay, ist ja gut!", redete ich ihm zu, „Wohin willst du?"  
Er schluchzte herzzerreißend, sagte aber nichts. ‚Die Hormone…', redete ich mir zu, ‚…nichts als die beschissenen Hormone!'  
Dort wo wir waren, ließ ich mich gegen die Wand, mit Seamus in den Armen, sinken. Der Kleine saß nun auf meinem Schoß und hatte sich immer noch in meinen Umhang gekrallt. So wirkte er ganz und gar nicht wie der freche, sonst so perverse, Gryffindor.  
„Erzähl mal!", bat ich.  
Seamus schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufzte. „Ein anders Mal aber sicher, ja?", fragte ich und diesmal nickte er. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand und sah zur nächsten Ecke. Gerade als ich meine Augen schließen wollte, war ich mir sicher zwei Schatten vorbeihuschen gesehen zu haben…

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit leeren Armen in meinem Bett auf. Seamus war noch mit mir in mein Bett gegangen, aber musste wohl schon vor mir aufgewacht sein… Ich wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf meinem Nachttisch lag und lächelte entspannt. Noch gut eine Stunde bis alle aufwachen würden. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob ich mich und ging zum Bad. Niemand duschte und als ich ein Blick auf die Betten der anderen warf, wurde mir auch klar wieso. Bis auf Seamus Bett waren alle besetzt von schlafenden Gryffindorjungs, die allesamt zu meinem Jahrgang gehörten. Harry wirkte von ihnen am Glücklichsten. Ich hätte wirklich zu gern gewusst was gestern mit Nott noch so vorgefallen war…  
Auf meinem Weg zur großen Halle begegneten mir die Gänge so leer wie nur selten. Ich genoss die Ruhe und als ich die Halle betrat veränderte nicht mal der gefüllte Slytherintsich oder Snapes mieser Blick meine Laune. Der kopflose Nick begrüßte mich freundlich und ich unterhielt mich eine Weile mit ihm. Ich genoss es mal über das Wetter oder Quidditch reden zu können, ohne mir Sorgen zu machen, so wie in den Sommerferien… Ich war froh darüber mal nicht die Angst in meinem Nacken zu spüren, obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, spürte ich sogar jetzt noch ein gewisses, unangenehmes Kribbeln an meinen Oberarmen…

Mein Blick wanderte zum Slytherintisch und bleib auf Theodore liegen. Es war doch eigenartig. Harry verbracht zwei Tage mit diesem Slytherin und schon waren sie befreundet, Malfoy und ich dagegen hassten uns immer noch genauso wie davor. Selbst Hermione und Parkinson schienen eine Art Beziehung auf zubauen. Von Seamus und Zabini gar nicht zu reden… Appropo Zabini, selbiger grinste mir zu und winkte mich zu sich. Ich zeigte ihm den Vogel, er grinste noch viel breiter und winkte nochmal.  
„Komm doch selbst!", sagte ich leise. Aber entweder konnte Zabini Lippen lesen oder er hatte ein extrem Gutes Gehör, denn im nächsten Moment schnappte er sich Theodore und Malfoy und kam auf mich zu. Parkinson folgte ihnen der gewohnheitshalber.  
„Lass mich los, Zabini!", hörte ich Malfoy schon vom weiten fauchen. War ja typisch… Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Gesichtszüge.  
„Na, was ist so toll, Ronald?", fragte Theodore mich.

„Ron, bitte, bei Ronald komme ich mir eigenartig vor, als würde meine Mutter mir einen Vortrag über schlechtes Benehmen halten…", bat ich und antwortete ihm dann auf seine Frage:„ Nichts, ist einfach nur ein schöner Tag!"  
„Jaja, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm!", sagte Zabini, während er sich mir gegenüber setzte. Theodore tat es ihm nach, Malfoy ebenfalls, jedoch schaute er in Richtung des Lehrertisch, er wollte mich wohl ignorieren…wie süß. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, während ich ihn betrachtete…  
„Anscheinend ist es nicht nur der Tag, oder Ron, ich darf dich doch auch so nennen?", fragte Zabini mich neckend. Ich sah verwirrt zu ihm, was? …Oh, was der wieder dachte!  
„Nein, ich bin nicht so…schwanzgesteurt wie du! Und ja, darfst du, Zabini.", erwiderte ich.  
„Ach das sagen sie alle…", meinte er, „…und bitte, nenn mich Blaise. Süßer geht auch oder Liebling!"  
Ich sah ihn wütend an, bitte, wenn er unbedingt Streit wollte, würde er ihn bekommen!  
„Sag mal, was läuft da zwischen dir und Seamus? Irgendwelche leere Versprechen, die du doch nicht halten kannst, hm?", fragte ich, während ich meinen Teller weg schob und meinen Kopf auf meiner rechten Hand abstütze.  
Malfoy lachte auf, er warf mir einen Blick zu, der verkündete ‚genau, ins Schwarze' und sah dann schadenfroh zu Blaise. Ganz der Slytherin…ja kein Mitleid haben.  
„Was soll da laufen, Ronald?", zickte Zabini mich an. Ich schenkte ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln und sagte:„ Da solltest du doch wissen…" Ich erhob mich und während ich meinen Umhang richtete meinte ich noch zu Blaise:„ Ich würde dir nicht raten ihn nochmal so zu verletzen…Nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen ihm selbst. Niemand möchte einen wütenden Seamus, glaub mir…"  
Auf seinen fragenden Blick, erwiderte ich:„ Letztes Jahr hat Harry es gewagt seinen damaligen Huffelpuff Freund als ‚Idiot' zu bezeichnen und auch noch zu meinen ‚er wäre es nicht wert'. Es war irgendein Streit, zumindest denke ich, dass Harry es nur überlebt hat, weil er der-Junge-der-lebt ist."  
Auf Blaises Gesicht zeigte sich eine eigenartige Grimasse, die mich zum Lachen brachte. Ich erblickte Dean am Eingang der Halle und winkte ihm zu. Er winkte zurück, sah aber zu den Slytherins. Ein großes Fragezeichen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Ich grinste ihm zu und deutete ihm an zu mir zu kommen. Mit unsicheren Schritten näherte sich der kleinere Junge uns.  
„Kennst du schon meine Gefolgschaft, Dean?", fragte ich. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, der eindeutig zeigte, dass er mich für übergeschnappt hielt.  
„Hast du die roten Kaugummis von Fred und George gekaut?", fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, glaub nicht!... Sind die anderen schon wach?"

Während Dean sich unsicher hinsetzte, beachteten die Slytherins ihn mit einem eigenartigen Blick. Parkinson zum Beispiel sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment über ihn herfallen, Malfoy dagegen, wirkte beinahe beruhigend.  
„Ja. Seamus! Was ist mit dem geschehen? Er ist um drei oder so zu mir gekommen und hat die ganze Zeit nur irgendwas gestammelt!...", sein Blick verdunkelte sich, während er zu Zabini sah. Er zog an meiner Krawatte, bis ich zu mich zu seinem Kopf runter beugte und dann flüsterte er in einem Unheil verkündendem Ton„ Er hat sich in das Arschloch da verliebt und dann merkt er, dass seine ‚große Liebe' mit allem was zwei Beine hat flirtet!"  
Mein Blick verdüsterte sich ebenfalls. Das war es also…obwohl ich glaubte, dass da noch mehr als diese Verliebtheit war. „Haben die Beiden…?", fragte ich Dean.  
„Was?", fragte mich dieser, anscheinend verstand er mich nicht. Ich warf einen Blick zu den Slytherins, bis auf Malfoy schienen sich alle dafür zu interessieren, was wir da miteinander besprachen.  
„Na, du weist schon!", sagte ich.  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht!", erklärte Dean.  
„Sex! Wiesel-boy redet von Geschlechtsverkehr!", mischte sich Malfoy plötzlich ein. Ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, nickte aber.  
„Asooo…", sagte Dean, „…ja, ich denk schon! So, wie Seam geredet hat, wahrscheinlich!"  
„Nicht gut…", murmelte ich. Ich stand wieder aufrecht und während ich meine Krawatte richtete, an der Dean ja gezogen hatte, sagte ich zu Zabini:„ Du hast echt Mist gebaut! Wenn du Pech hast, erfährt es ganz Gryffindor und in solchen Sachen sind wir für Gryffindors sehr slytherinhaft!"  
„Was meinst du?", fragte mich der dunkelhaarige Slytherin.  
„Merkst du noch…Bis später."

Ich hatte immer noch gute Laune, auch wenn sie ein wenig gedämpft war. Während ich im Gryffindorturm meine Sachen für den Unterricht zusammen suchte, fragte ich mich, wie Malfoy uns gehört haben konnte. Überhaupt machte ich mir viel zu viele Gedanken um Malfoy… Aber es war seine Schuld. Er gab mir mit seiner Art zu denken. Wenn man dachte er interessierte sich für etwas, dann tat er es für gewöhnlich nicht und wenn man umgekehrt dachte, dann tat er es für gewöhnlich schon. Es schien mir als würde er der Öffentlichkeit einen ganz anderen Malfoy zeigen, als er wirklich war. Hm…ich musste da mal was genaueres heraus finden, aber vorher würde ich ihn heute um 18 Uhr noch meine Rache spüren lassen…

Wir hatten heute erste Stunde Wahrsagen, bei dem ich Zabini als Jahrepartner abbekommen hatte. Seamus und Malfoy saßen bei uns und während Malfoy noch ziemlich unbeteiligt wirkte, sah Seamus aus, als würde er gleich morden, Zabini, als würde er von all dem nichts mit bekommen und als wäre ich der beste Partner den er je gehabt hatte und ich kam mir selbst, zwischen Malfoy und Zabini eingequetscht sehr eigenartig vor.  
„Also, meine Schüler, heute beschäftigen wir uns mit einer Mugglemethode…", fing Trelawney an und sofort ging ein Murren durch die Slytherins. „Muggle-Seher glauben sie könnten durch milchige Glaskugeln etwas sehen, tatsächlich geht das, jedoch ist der Bestandteil des Glases wichtig und die Größe der Magie eines Zauberer die in einem steckt."

Trelawney gab jedem Vierertisch eine Glaskugel.  
Ich sah in das milchig, graue Etwas und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Zabini legte mir seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und beugte sich zu meinem Ohr.  
„Und, siehst du was, Ron?", fragte er gurrend. Ich seufzte. „Ja und zwar wenn du deine Hand nicht sofort weg nimmst, du als Krüppel rum laufen kannst."  
Seine Hand verschwand langsam, aber mir war irgendwie klar, dass das nicht lang anhalten würde, um daran etwas zu ändern, fragte ich Malfoy:„ Könnten wie Platz tauschen?" Er sah mich mit gehobener Augenbraue an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte ich murrend.  
„So halt!"  
„Aber ich will hier nicht sitzen!"  
„Und ich will nicht dort sitzen, wo du mal gesessen bist!"  
„Aber das ist doch scheißegal!"  
„Nein, Wiesel-boy, ist es nicht!"  
„Doch!"  
„Ich werde nicht mit Nein-Doch anfangen!"  
„Doch!"  
„Halts Maul, Wiesel!"

Ich sah ihn wütend an und ich spürte Blaises Präsenz wieder mal gefährlich nah an mir. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, zeigte ich auf und schon kam Trelawney zu mir gerannt.  
„Haben Sie was gesehen, Mr. Weasley?", fragte sie mich aufgeregt… Dumme Schachtel.  
„Ja, es war…sehr mystisch. Ich…denke es wäre besser, wenn ich mit Malfoy den Platz wechseln würde. Wegen Mr. Zabinis Einfluss, könnte ich einen Schaden erleiden, so zumindest interpretiere ich das Gesehene!"  
„Nun, es wäre hilfreich, wenn sie mir genauer erklären könnten was sie nun gesehen haben!", meinte Trelawney. Ich merkte, dass sie einerseits mich, der Wahrsagen immer als unnötig empfunden hatte, ärgern wollte, aber andererseits auch tief beeindruckt war.  
„Da war also etwas…slytherinhaftes, jedoch war es dunkel und…hm…es hat mich sehr an Zabini erinnert und dann habe ich was weißes…nein, so mehr Richtung gelb, blond! Ja, etwas Blondes gesehen. Und das Dunkle ist auf mich zu gekommen, also immer näher in der Kugel an mich ran und es …hat mich erschreckt, doch im letzten Augenblick hat das Blonde mich gerettet!", erklärte ich und hoffte damit nichts falsch gemacht zu haben. Seam, Blaise und Malfoy sahen mich ein wenig beeindruckt und zugleich auch entsetzt an. Ich glaube, man traute mir Lügen nicht zu…

„Mein Lieber, da haben Sie etwas falsch verstanden!", belehrte mich Trelawney, „ Das Blonde ist ganz eindeutig Mr. Malfoy gewesen, doch zu denken Mr. Zabini wäre der Dunkel gewesen ist absolut absurd!"  
Na toll…jetzt fing die an zu phantasieren.  
„Was meinen Sie was für eine Bedeutung es hatte?", fragte Seamus.  
„Nun…", sie kostete den Augenblick unserer Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen aus, „…ich denke Mr. Malfoy ist Mr. Weasleys Schutzengel."  
„Sie denken was?", fragte Malfoy geschockt.  
„Sie haben schon richtig gehört… deshalb erwarte ich von ihnen ab jetzt auch, dass sie ein Auge auf Mr. Weasley geben! Man ist nicht oft der Schutzengel von jemanden! Sie können sich geehrt fühlen! Und Sie Mr. Weasley…", nun sah sie mit einem irren Glitzern in den Augen zu mir, „…haben sehr viel Glück!"

Nachdem sie nach einem elend langen Gerede endlich verschwand hörten wir sie leider noch sagen:„ Das muss ich sofort Prof. Dumbledore erzählen…Hach, welch Glück!"  
Ich sah geschockt zu den anderen dreien und während ich noch überlegte was genau ich sagen sollte, legte sich auf einmal Malfoys Hand in meinen Nacken.  
„Weasley…", knurrte er.  
„Ja?", fragte ich unsicher. Ich hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Malfoys Hand drückte leicht zu, jedoch war es noch nicht schmerzhaft.  
„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so ein Schwachkopf sein?", fragte Malfoy gefährlich laut. Seine Hand drückte unkontrolliert zu und ich spürte wie der Schmerz mich durchzuckte.  
„Au!!", schrie ich leise, „ Malfoy, verdammt, das tut weh!"  
„Selbst schuld!!"  
„Da hat er aber recht…Ron.", meinte Seamus leise.  
„Jaja, verbünde dich nur mit dem Feind!", giftete ich ihn darauf sofort an.  
„Das war eine ganz schön dicke Lüge… und wenn Dumbledore das erfährt…hui!", Zabini pfiff anerkennend. Irgendwie wollte ich diese Anerkennung ganz und gar nicht…

Nach dem Mittagessen trafen ich und Malfoy uns vor Mc Gongalls Büro. Den restlichen Tag hatte ich versucht den Blonden zu meiden. In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war mir das ziemlich gut gelungen, da wir keine Partnerarbeit zu erledigen hatten und in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er mir wegen seiner Tante auch nichts angetan. Aber jetzt, circa fünf Minuten, vor dem Termin mit Snape und Gonagall, hatte ich sehr große Angst.  
„Du kannst mich nicht töten!", sagte ich. Ich versuchte ihn tatsächlich mit Psychokram zu manipulieren. Malfoy ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben hören und flüsterte mir zu, während er sich zu meinem Ohr beugte:„ Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber das Leben ist lang…und um 18 Uhr hast du Nachhilfe…bei mir!"

Nachdem Mc Gongall mit Snape auftauchte betraten wir das Büro und als Mc Gonagall alle nötigen Unterlagen zusammen hatte, sah sie Malfoy und mich durch ihre Brille auffordernd an.  
„Was haben sie beide vor?", fragte sie.  
Ich sah zu Malfoy, als ich merkte, dass er mich ansah und mir zunickte, verstand ich auch was er von mir erwartete.  
„Ich…", fing ich leicht unsicher an. Snape war schließlich anwesend… „Ich würde gern Heiler werden. Besonders für Krisengebiete oder für Menschen in Not. Bei Todesserangriffen zum Beispiel…"  
Mc Gonagall sah mich mit einem Blick an, der mir sagte, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass ich das wirklich werden wollte. „Ich will das wirklich!", sagte ich entschlossen, „ Ich habe zwar überlegt Auror zu werden oder auch im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Oder mich auf irgendwas anderes zu spezialisieren, mir liegt logisches Denken ganz gut und ich kann sogar kochen, aber… solche Berufe würden mir wenig Sinn gegeben."  
Snape hinter Mc Gonagall nickte und sagte:„ Es gibt in Frankreich eine Gruppe von Heilern, die Kindern in Not helfen. Und soweit ich weiß gibt es in Deutschland und auch in England Gruppen von Heilern die Mugglen in so genannten Dritte Welt Ländern, Länder die vollkommen verkommen sind, helfen. Und es gibt _Heiler-Auroren_ die mit Auroren arbeiten und speziell bei Angriffen von Voldemort sofort tätig sind! Jedoch ist dabei eine sehr lange und intensive Ausbildung von fast fünf Jahren nötig. Nun, wenn Sie schnell sind, würde es auch in drei ein halb Jahren gehen, aber der Durchschnitt liegt, denke ich, bei fünf Jahren."  
„Das wäre genau das Richtige!" Ich war wirklich begeistert, dieser Beruf schien so perfekt…  
„Ich würde Ihnen raten nicht zu begeistert zu sein, Mr. Weasley…", meinte Mc Gongall plötzlich. Sie sah sich mich ein wenig besorgt an und sagte:„ Soweit ich weiß, braucht man zwei Empfehlungsschreiben um überhaupt sich dafür ausbilden lassen zu können."  
„Von wem?", fragte Malfoy.  
„Zum einem von einem Heiler natürlich und dann je nach dem, ob man sich bei der Aurorenausbildung auf Verwandlungen, Zaubertränke oder Verheimlichen und Aufspüren spezialisieren will, von einem Meister jenes Faches.", erklärte Snape. Ich versank ein wenig in Überlegungen. Verwandlungen, wäre schlecht, da es mir einfach nicht lag, Zaubertränke konnte ich gleich vergessen, aber Verheimlichen und Aufspüren…hatte ich noch nie ausprobiert, aber man wusste ja nie, was für Talente man hatte.  
„Was immer Sie nun auch denken, Mr. Weasley…", meinte Gonagall, „…sie müssen alle drei Prüfungsgebiete durchstehen, aber sich nun mal auch auf eins spezialisieren!"  
Okay, das wurde schwieriger und schwieriger…  
„Außerdem, Mr. Weasley, müssen Sie als Heiler so oder so, gewisse Zaubertränkekenntnisse haben!", sagte Snape höhnisch.  
„Nicht gut…", murmelte ich.  
„Überlegen Sie es sich nochmal, wenn Sie es wirklich wollen, wird es gehen, aber ansonsten würde ich Ihnen zu einem anderen Job raten!"  
Ich nickte Mc Gongall zu, das würde wieder mal eine lange, nachdenkliche Nacht werden…  
„Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Snape.  
„Ich würde gerne Zaubertränkemeister werden!" Ich sah überrascht zu Malfoy und fragte:„ Wolltest du nicht Auror werden?"  
„Doch, aber in Verwandlungen würde ich durchfliegen und außerdem, ich glaube es gibt doch ein Gesetzt dagegen.", antwortet Malfoy und grinste. Irgendwie war ich entsetzt…  
„Hm…Zaubertränkemeister, sie hätten die Qualifikationen, Mr. Malfoy.", meinte Snape, „ Aber dürfte ich Ihre Gründe wissen? Wieso gerade dieser Beruf?"  
Malfoy nickte. „Er zahlt sich für mich auch. Ich hätte nicht den Nerv Heiler zu werden, aber ich werde gewisse Heilkenntnisse benötigen, ich könnte Auror werden, aber man würde mir mit zu viel Misstrauen entgegen kommen, außerdem, wie gesagt, ich würde in Verwandlungen durchfallen. Und Pianist zu werden habe ich keine Lust und Schuldirektor…Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich dafür die Nerven hätte."  
„Das kam also bei ihrem Test raus?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Ich sah ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht, was so schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war.  
„Am Besten wäre es natürlich, wenn Sie bei einem Zaubertränkemeister in die Lehre gehen würde!", meinte Mc Gongall.  
Malfoy nickte. „Ja, dass dachte ich auch, aber ich habe von einer neuen Universität in England gelesen, welche spezielle Angebote auch für Zaubertränke hat. Ich glaube es wäre ganz gut, wenn ich dort lerne, da es wie Hogwarts eine Art Internat ist."  
Snape nickte. „Sie könnten die Meisterprüfung bei mir ablegen."  
„Sehr gern, Sir."

„Nun gut! Mr. Weasley ich bitte Sie am Freitag nochmal zu mir zukommen, Mr. Malfoy, es freut mich, dass Sie ihren Weg gefunden haben. Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass sie als Wahlpflichtfächer am Besten Zaubertränke, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde nehmen?", fragte Gonagall, nachdem Malfoy nickte, fuhr sie fort, „ Ich würde Ihnen raten Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht abzuwählen, aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung. Noch einen angenehmen Abend!"

Vor der Tür betrachtete Malfoy mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.  
„Und du wirst doch Heiler!...", meinte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und ging.

Um 18 Uhr machte ich mich mit Harry auf dem Weg zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Mein bester Freund war überraschend gut gelaunt und als ich mich endlich traute ihn nach dem Grund zu fragte, sagt er tatsächlich folgendes:„ Wegen Theo!! Hihi…"  
Als ich ihn dann darauf ansprach, grinste er noch mehr und sagte zu mir zwinkernd:„ Heute wird's bunt, für dich und Malfoy!!" Ich schob es wieder mal auf die _Hormone_…  
Ich kannte den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ja schon, aber diesmal schien er für mich etwas ‚wärmer' als das letzte mal, im zweiten Schuljahr. Harry dagegen schien sich darum gar nicht zu kümmern, er ging zielsicher eine Treppe runter und begrüßte nebenbei ein paar Slyterhins.  
„Wie oft bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte ich ihn geschockt. Er lächelte ein wenig schüchtern und meinte:„ Zu oft, nach deinem Geschmack…"  
Wir kamen an einer dunkelroten Holztür an, die mit einem Passwort versiegelt war. Harry murmelte _‚Schwarzrose'_ und schon schwang die Tür auf. Wie es sich herausstellte war es der Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins. Ich schaute gebannt mich im „Raum" um. Es war nicht mehr wirklich mit einem Raum zu vergleichen. Das ganze sah haarscharf genauso aus wie der Platz vor dem See, welcher an den verbotenen Wald grenzte. Wände gab es nicht, jedoch lagen verstreut Betten, Kästen, Schreibtische, Bücherregale und andere Sachen herum. Auf dem Boden wuchs Gras und am Himmel sah man langsam die Sonne untergehen. Dafür, dass es wie im freien wirkte war das Klima angenehm warm und auch die lästigen Mücken oder Fliegen die manchmal noch auftauchten waren nicht vorhanden.

„Geil…", entwich mir leise. Wieder was es Harry der mir zu grinste. Er klopfte mir auf die Schultern und sagte:„ Du hättest mich sehen sollen, als ich das zum ersten Mal gesehen hab..."  
„Ich glaub er hat noch blöder geschaut, als du Wiesel-Boy." Irgendwie ruinierte Malfoys kalte Stimme die ganze Wirkung auf mich. Ich sah ihn wütend an und sagte:„ Möchte nicht wissen, wie blöd du im ersten Schuljahr geschaut hast!"  
Harry lachte und ich hörte hinter Malfoy auf einem der Betten auch Nott lachen.  
„Salazar, er hatte damals immer so einen merkwürdigen, trotzigen Blick drauf! Bin froh, dass du dir das abgewöhnt hast, Dray!", sagte Nott. Er winkte Harry zu sich, der mit einem verabschiedenden Winken zu mir auch zu ihm ging.

Ich machte es mir neben Malfoy auf dem Gras bequem. Malfoy hatte einige Bücher über Zaubertränke verteilt und während er selbst ein kleines Feuer unter einem Kessel entfachte, gab er mir ein Buch zu lesen.  
„Seite 48. Wir machen heute eine Art Veritaserum, jedoch viel schwächer, so, dass ein ganzes Glas davon notwendig ist, um jemanden die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Theo und Harry haben sich freiwillig als Versuchskaninchen angeboten!", erklärte er mir.  
„Jetzt fängst du auch schon mit den Vornamen an…", maulte ich leise, während ich die richtige Seite aufschlug, „…irgendwann heißt es dann Schatz oder Liebling…"  
„Keine Angst Weasley, so weit kommt es nicht!", versicherte mir Malfoy.  
„Als hätte ich von uns geredet! Oder soll ich dich nun Dray-Süßer nennen?", fragte ich sarkastisch.  
„Kannst du machen, wenn du Ronnie-Sexbomb genannt werden willst.", erwiderte Malfoy trocken. Ich grinste, war da etwas wie Humor in ihm? „Natürlich, gerne, DraciMaus alias Sexgott!"  
Nun fiel Malfoys Blick doch auf mich, er schüttelte bloß den Kopf und deutete auf das Buch. „Lies!", befahl er. „Das hatten wir schon mal…", murrte ich, während ich seinem Befehl nach kam.

Nachdem ich mich zum achten Mal in der Zeile verlas, stöhnte ich genervt auf und stampfte entnervt zu Notts Bett.  
„Was, bei Merlin, ist so witzig?", fragte ich die Beiden. „Euer Gekicher ist nicht zum aushalten!"  
Harry grinste mir unschuldig zu und fragte:„ Willst du es wirklich wissen? Haltest du die Wahrheit aus?"  
„Ja, verdammt!"  
Malfoy hinter mir sagte in einem unbeteiligten Ton:„ Ich glaube nicht, RonMäuschen!"  
„Hä, wieso RonMäuschen?", fragte Nott verwirrt.  
„Zur Abschreckung…", murmelte ich. „Also, sag!"  
Harry schnappte sich Nott und mich und ging mit uns zu Malfoy, der den Trank schon ohne mich angefangen hatte… Arsch…  
„Also, du hast mich ja gefragt, was wirklich passiert ist am Dienstag!", fing mein bester Freund an. Ich nickte. Mlafyo gab mir eine Wurzel zum zerhacken und ich fing damit ohne zu Maulen an.  
„Das war so…"

_Sie stritten sich so heftig wie noch nie ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor zuvor. Ein Boxhierb da, ein Tritt da, ein falsches Haare ziehen, alles passierte…_

Nott unterbrach Harry:„ Sind wir Mädchen oder was? Außerdem war es ganz anders!"  
„Und wie bitte?", fragte Harry, beleidigt, weil er unterbrochen worden war.  
„Also hört zu…"

_Sie stritten sich tatsächlich, aber(!) anstatt sich wie auf Muggleart zu prügeln, duellierten sie nach Zaubererart. Harry schoss einen Spruch ab, dann Therodore, wieder der Schwarzhaarige und der Braunhaarige folgte wieder sofort. Es ging solange weiter bis beide gleichzeitig einen Zauber abfeuerten, der den Zauberstab des anderen in die nächste Ecke beförderte.  
_  
„_Potter, du Idiot!", schimpfte Nott, während er schon los laufen wollte, um seinen Zauberstab zurück zu holen, doch in diesem Moment warf Harry sich auf ihn. Er verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Der Slytherin konnte das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und ging sofort zum Gegenangriff über. Er verpasste ihm einem Tritt gegen sein Schienbein. Harry schrie voller Schmerz auf und krallte sich gleichzeitig in Notts Schultern. Dem Braunhaarigen kam das alles wie ein schlechter Porn…_

Harry seufzte genervt. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", fragte er.  
„Naja…"  
„Ich erzähl weiter!", bestimmte der Schwarzhaarige.

_Wie dem auch sei, sie stritten, prügelten und duellierten sich lange, bis Nott Harry mit einem gefährlichen Spruch am Bein traf. Fast sofort fing das Bein des Schwarzhaarigen an zu bluten und verlieh seiner hellblauen Jeans, die er unter seinem Umhang trug, einen rot-schwarzen Fleck.  
_„_Scheiße…", murmelte der Gryffindor, während er sich die Wunde ansah. Er hatte es satt, zum Teufel mit dem Slytherin, er würde nicht mehr kämpfen!  
_„_Na komm schon, Potter! Willst du wegen so was schon schlapp machen?", fragte Nott provozierend. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich innerlich zwar tatsächlich ein wenig kampfbereit, äußerlich jedoch behielt er seinen Entschluss fest. Er würde nicht kämpfen, so wahr er ein Potter war!  
_„_Ach komm, Potter, wegen dem Kratzer!"  
_„_Der Kratzer blutet, du SCHWACHKOPF!!", schrie der Gryffindor.  
_„_Und, willst du das auch zu Voldi sagen? Lass mich du alter Knacker, mein ‚Aua Aua' blutete?", fragte der Braunhaarige verächtlich.  
_„_Ja, wieso nicht. Vielleicht checkt dann jemand mal, dass ich nur ein 15-Jähriger Teenie bin!"  
_„_Also doch schwach und naiv!"  
_„_Beides und keins!"  
_„_Welch weise Worte, aus so einem schönen Mund!"  
_„_Sollte das ein Kompliment sein!"  
_„_Ja, Mann!"  
_„_Du sagst es, ich Mann, du …Slytherin!"  
_„_Wir sind ein ganz Eigenes Geschlecht, ich wusste es schon immer, wir sind etwas Besonderes!"  
_„_Ja, etwas besonders Widerliches!"  
__  
Der Slytherin schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf, während er letztendlich mit ihren beiden Zauberstäben zu dem Graffindor ging und sich zu ihm setzt. Er gab ihm seinen Zauberstab und sah ihn lächelnd an.  
_„_Was ist?", fauchte Harry.  
_„_Nichts…du gefällst mir nur, wenn du so trotzig bist! Das verleiht die etwas Slytherinhaftes. Sturheit steht nur wenigen Menschen…"  
_„_Hör auf zu flirten, wir wissen beide, dass du Nichts von mir willst!"  
_„_Und was wissen wir über dich?", fragte Theodore.  
_„_Wir…", fing Harry langsam am, „…wir wissen, dass ihr Slytherins gerne spielt, aber in Wahrheit zu feige für wahre Gefühle seid. Und wenn ihr sie doch mal empfindet, dann schluckt ihr sie runter, bis ihr sie ausscheißen könnt."  
_„_Was für eine schöne Beschreibung."  
_„_Ich weiß."  
_„_Willst du wissen, was ich weiß, dass wir beide wissen?"  
__Der Schwarzhaarige machte ein fragendes Gesicht._

„_**Ich weiß, dass wir beide süchtig nacheinander sind!"**_

_Eine Weile wartete Nott Harrys Antwort ab, doch als diese nach einigen Sekunden nicht kam, ließ er sich seufzend nach hinten fallen und blieb dort liegen. Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und streckte die Beine müde vom Kampf aus.  
__Als er ein süßes Gewicht auf seinen Hüften spürte, wunderte ihn das nicht besonders. Er sah den Gryffindor lächelnd an und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Während sie da lagen, hauchte er sanfte Küsse auf den Schwarzenschopf._

* * *

_Reviews sind sehr sehr sehr gern gesehen!_


End file.
